


Unexpected

by vengefulamber



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Established Relationship, Exhibitionism, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Happy Ending, M/M, Multi, Polyamory, Sloppy Makeouts, Threesome - M/M/M, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-18
Updated: 2017-03-18
Packaged: 2018-10-07 02:41:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10350606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vengefulamber/pseuds/vengefulamber
Summary: Lance goes to the club to pick up boys and ends up with more than he can handle.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Ok so I wanted there to be respect of consent and shit so here you go. Sorry they don't actually do the do, I guess?? At least they're all alive and happy idk.

He wasn’t expecting it, and then it happened.

What else do you go to a gay bar for other than a quick hookup and the contradictory feelings of guilt and satisfaction the next morning when you slipped out without your bedmate noticing. Sometimes you get lucky. And sometimes, depending on what you’re into, you get really lucky.

Lance hadn’t anticipated Lady Luck being so on his side that night, but there she was-- waiting for him at the bar in the form of a football player looking guy with some fruity drink in his hand. Lance had wanted to sidle up next to him and immediately try to charm his way into his pants, but he stopped short in his tracks when a smaller guy who probably did track and field or something- he was ripped for being so lithe- took a seat right next to the other, placing a wide hand on his bicep and grinning.

Of course the first attractive dude he would see in there would be with someone, but he didn’t pay it much attention. Instead, he made his way to the dancefloor and did his best to catch someone’s eye. 

When that someone ended up being the wry looking guy from earlier, the one with taut muscle and a lean build, pressed up against Lance’s front, he wasn’t totally opposed. Maybe the two weren’t together, and this guy could be pretty attractive if he cut off his mullet. 

Just as a hot hand reached for his waist to pull Lance closer, another body came up behind him. Lance turned his head as the stranger reached a hand around to rest on top of mullet boy’s and caught a glimpse of silver hair and dark eyes. 

Oh.

Now, shoving him through the small doorway into his just as small apartment, he wasn’t at all the same guy who had cleverly grabbed his hip and mouthed at his jaw on the dancefloor at the club. Instead, this guy in front of him was passionate, grabbing at the front of his shirt and yanking him forward, leaving the door to be closed by his boyfriend who trailed casually behind the other two, picking up the black and grey letterman jacket that Keith shrugged off just as soon as he was inside the door.

Lance wondered how frequently this had to happen for the man to be ok with it.

Ripped from his thoughts by the feeling of being pinned to a wall, he struggled to keep his wits about him while Keith pushed his loose-fitting baseball tee up over his stomach and chest, mouthing at skin damp with sweat and still somehow smelling like spices and the ocean.

Shiro, all muscle and height and power reached over his boyfriend to lift off Lance’s beanie, placing it on an actual coatrack.

Torn between amusement at this action and the increasing inability to focus on anything, Lance shut his eyes, tipping his head back against the wall and letting his mouth drop open just enough so that hot pants of air could leave his lungs. There was no way this was real. He was drunk, probably, unable to handle his alcohol as well as he had been able to in the past after a couple months of not drinking. He liked to think of himself as a casanova, but there’s no way that this right now is actually happening.

It was happening. There was no way he could have imagined the feeling of two pairs of hands reaching for him. The way Shiro cupped his jaw, his face apologetic, before gripping him tightly by the hair at the base of his skull and nipping down the side of his neck. On his other side, Keith was sucking roughly on his collarbone and for a moment Lance debated whether or not he should allow the two to leave their marks on him.

He’d rather have proof this all really happened, so he just resigned himself to trying to maintain steady breaths.

When his legs began to shake, Keith moved off of him, grinning and biting down on his own lip. Lance groaned, feeling oddly irritated about being so flustered in front of this random stranger. With a huff and a pout he let himself slide down the wall a little bit until his back was resting flat against it. Shiro laughed, it was soft and quiet, but a laugh all the same. Keith just leered down at him like the cat who ate the canary. 

Lance wanted to be the canary.

Still maintaining shallow breaths, Lance just watched as the two shared a weighted look. 

“Bedroom?” It was the first word Keith said since leaving the club.

Shiro quirked an eyebrow at his boyfriend. “Yeah?”

A terse nod and a smirk. “Yeah.”

“Ok so who’s going to carry me in there and lay me on a bed of roses?” Lance tried, unsure of how to move forward in this situation. The heaviness with which the two just looked at each other spoke depths more than any one night stand should. Even if the two of them were together, it was weird for them to be that intimate with Lance around, right?

Still trying to laugh his way through it all, Lance continued. “I’m guessing it won’t be you, Bean Sprout, since I think I have you matched by, like, two inches and twenty pounds.”

Keith’s expression turned a bit sour at that, but Shiro just laughed along with Lance’s awkward chuckle and leaned forward to scoop him up. Keeping the mood light, he looked down at the leggy boy in his arms. “Actually, I think he may beat you by a couple pounds.”

Lance grinned, appreciative for the distraction as it sunk into him that he’d be sharing a bed with a couple who were able to just function as though it were second nature. They way they moved around each other-- Keith slipping past to open the bedroom door without even jostling the other two, despite him very intentionally pressing his full body against the much larger man; Shiro stepping so that he could use Lance as a physical push to get his boyfriend back to the bed; even him easing Lance into his hands so that he was free to go over to the nightstand tucked between the bed and the wall. 

“I have to give you credit, Mullet. You did not skip arm day this week.”

Expression akin to disgust, Keith dropped him to the bed. Lance let out a startled squawk, wondering where the guy who had so willingly pulled his shirt 90% off while he mouthed hot and needy along his chest had gone. He was beginning to push himself upright again when Keith was upon him, shoving him roughly down against the soft comforter on the bed. 

Shiro was back with a bottle of lube and a short line of condoms, Lance could hear him just beyond his line of sight humming at the sight of the two younger men so absorbed in each other. When he tried to crane his neck around to see whatever Shiro was doing, however, Keith bit roughly at the join of his neck and shoulder, laving his tongue over the tender spot before moving on: up his neck, over his adam’s apple, and to the angle of his jaw, nipping and sucking and making Lance let out a restrained moan.

Keith moved off of him so that he could tug his grey sweater over his body and toe off his sneakers, leaving him in just his tight black jeans. He was quickly pressed up against Shiro’s back, peeling off his hot dad cardigan and too-small-for-his-huge-arms black shirt and kissing along his neck and shoulders, not paying any special mind to the prosthetic arm that was all shiny metal except where a black, fingerless glove provided some warmth to his hand.

Ever the odd man out, Lance just gawked at the two of them, still fully clothed and now sitting on the edge of their bed.

They were magnificent. All heat and intensity and perfect movement. Shiro was so malleable in his boyfriend’s hands-- like clay being shaped and solidified in a fire. When the fire cooled down and left art in its wake, Shiro was stripped down to his boxer briefs and Keith was running his hand down his chest, to his stomach, to the dip of his hips, to his crotch. 

For a while, he let Shiro twist back to wrap his arm around to hold to the back of his neck, his face turned towards his boyfriend’s as though he were going to hide against his shoulder. Keith palmed him, hand firm and eyes focused on the boy laying in their bed.

Lance thought he might pass out watching the one beautiful man be touched and petted by another equally beautiful, though in a very different way, man.

Shiro licked his lips and mumbled soft praises into the air, smothering Lance in a humidity that he felt uncomfortable in. It was a bit too hot and a bit too foreign for him. A sheen of sweat began to prickle against his forehead, making his skin raise in goosebumps. He shifted nervously on the bed, still too hard to hide it but unsure what he was allowed to do in this situation. He’d never been with a couple before, least of all a couple as in love as these two. Why did they even need him in this situation? Couldn’t they get off well enough on their own? Did they have an exhibitionist streak?

All these questions and more were answered when Keith muttered something in his boyfriend’s ear, causing both pairs of eyes to snap over to him, still perched awkwardly at the foot of their bed. Nodding to whatever it was the other had said, Shiro bit his lip and made his way over to Lance, but wasn’t acting coy or submissive anymore. He was all sharp teeth and a hot gaze while he walked, long legs pulling him over the distance too fast for the other to keep up.

Hands pushed against him, dragging rough palms over bare skin and causing his shirt to ride up again. Finally, finally, it was pulled over his head, and the rush of cool air over his skin was a welcome relief to the stifling heat encompassing his body.

Of course, he was only cooled for a second before the heat coming off of Keith in licks of flames reached him. He was afraid he’d be consumed as the smaller man climbed onto the bed behind him, hands smoothing over hips and around to the front of his waist. For a moment, he toyed with the button on Lance’s jeans, and then Shiro surged forward, pinning Lance against Keith’s bare chest and grinding his knee between his legs. Jeans way too tight and hotter than he could stand, Lance muffled a whimper against the long line of the Keith’s neck. He managed to blink his eyes open long enough to see Keith grinning at his counterpart, who was mostly on top of Lance at this point. They met over him in an open mouthed kiss: Shiro’s hands bracing himself on either side of where Lance had collapsed on Keith, who was running his own hands down Lance’s front and over Shiro’s shoulders, not a bit of heat spared from his touch. 

Lance just stayed put, trapped between the two bodies, and hoped to God that Shiro wouldn’t move any closer, lest he come right then and there and be kicked out of the bed. He wanted to stay there as long as possible-- to touch and be touched by these two men who seemed to have some sort of magic chemistry going on that allowed them to be so hot, even when they weren’t acknowledging their audience at all.

If this was performing arts, they would win it all.

Eventually the kisses stopped as Shiro moved to mouth along Lance’s jaw, his warm hand cupping at the back of his neck grounding him even as the kisses evolved to teeth scraping gently against heated skin and soothed by a soft tongue, pressing gently lower and lower until he was leaving a dark hickey over Lance’s collarbone.

Keith was messing with his jeans again, though this time he actually unbuttoned them. The brunet flinched when he felt eager fingers pull down his zipper and reach down, patting over the fabric at Lance’s painfully hard cock. Lance bit his own lip around a groan that tried to escape over the relief of a change in pressure that was no longer confining, but instead firm and pleasant. He was lost to the touches, so minor in the long run but so good compared to the teasing he felt the couple were doing when they were touching him before. This felt like something. Like the start of all of the serious business he was promised. 

Moving off of him, Shiro hooked his fingers over the waistband of Lance’s pants, sliding them off with ease, his grey eyes trained on him the whole time. Lance felt his body heat up even more, despite the source of his earlier discomfort being gone. Keith slipped his hand under his boxers to tug his cock out from under the dampening fabric and he thought he might die.

One boyfriend was still idly stroking his cock when Shiro popped open the lube and spread it between his fingers, coating his palm with it. He deftly gripped Lance, Keith moving away so easily with the motion that Lance humored the idea that the two of them had practiced it until Shiro twisted his wrist just so before squeezing at the base of his dick, not hard enough to hurt, but enough for the pressure to build. Lance continued to whimper and moan as Shiro gently ran his fingers over Lance, attention moving from one place to the other. Keith held him tightly, not providing reassurance as much as comfort in his strong grip. For a moment Lance thought he was getting too comfortable with some guys who just wanted a good screw, but again has his thoughts yanked from his head when Shiro began pressing his lips to the underside of Lance’s cock. From behind him, Keith exhaled sharply through his nose.

“Wa-wait!” Lance called out, suddenly overwhelmed. 

And just as quickly as he said anything, the hands on him stopped moving. Shiro removed himself completely from Lance’s front, crawling backwards to sit on his heels. Keith’s hands moved away and Lance could feel him tensing underneath him, his chest stilling as his breaths became slower, more measured.

As much as he didn’t want to move from the first chest keeping him warm, Lance peeled himself off of Keith, shifting so that he was facing the two of them. Feeling hyper aware of the fact that his dick was out, he tucked it back into his boxers and folded his hands in his lap, unable to look at either of them. He tried his best to gather his thoughts and the couple allowed him, looking to each other with worry in their eyes. Neither dared move closer to Lance, despite Keith starting forward when the other seemed to be taking too long to respond. Shiro stopped him with his fingers spread and a small shake of his head, subtle enough for Lance not to notice.

“Lance?” he tried, voice low, “Do you want to stop?”

 

Blue eyes peeked out from under a mop of brown hair, and Lance pulled and twisted at his fingers. “Yes?” he answered, though it sounded more like a question. “No?” His brow furrowed and Shiro had to keep himself from wrapping the younger man in his arms and telling him whatever he wanted was ok. 

“I don’t know. I’m, like, all about going with the flow but this--” he gestured to Keith and Shiro, and then himself, “-- just seems too weird. Like, you guys are obviously in love, and I’d hate for that to be ruined just because I just wanted a good screw.” His mouth was moving fast, but it could hardly keep up with his thoughts.

“I don’t know,” he muttered, feeling ashamed and like he should just leave, “I’m sorry.”

Keith gave Shiro a long look as if to say “fix what we started” and moved to pick up their clothes, placing them in piles at the foot of the bed by owner. His own shirt he threw back on. He stood, full of nervous energy, by the bed, not trusting himself to move any closer to Lance.

Shiro licked his lips, folding his legs into a more comfortable position and leaning just a bit closer to the other man on his bed. “Lance, listen,” he said, voice gentle and soothing. Even Keith felt settled by it, folding the clothes in his arms as a means of distracting himself from the awkwardness that was happening.

Cautiously, Shiro reached forward to rest his hand on Lance’s knee, nothing about the gesture meant to persuade him one way or the other but instead intended to comfort. “What Keith and I have,” he glanced back at his boyfriend, as if in conformation, “is very secure. And while you are very attractive, nothing you do or don’t do will change that.” Shiro smiled and allowed his thumb to rub tight circles into the other’s knee.

“We can continue where we left off, or stop right now and you can leave, or we can hang out and watch movies.”

Lance blinked owlishly up at Shiro, unsure of what to say until Keith broke the silence, apparently finished with folding dirty laundry. “I really like watching old Disney movies and drinking mixed drinks, but if you’ve had enough alcohol for the night we can just do, like, actual food and water.”

“Do you guys have Lion King?”

Shiro broke out into what sounded like relieved laughter, while Keith make a face. “Who the fuck doesn’t have Lion King?”

He wasn’t expecting any of it. Especially not Shiro ordering mushrooms and pineapple on the pizza because that’s what Lance sheepishly asked for. Or Keith complaining the whole ordering process because he didn’t think pineapple belonged on pizza, but still trying a bite of it before grimacing and picking the rest off, sliding the plate of discarded fruit chunks in Lance’s direction. Or falling asleep halfway through Journey to Atlantis and waking up curled halfway in Shiro’s lap with Keith leaning up against him.

Or being invited to a movie with them next Wednesday when he’s off from classes.


End file.
